Stag Night
by spiderninja16
Summary: Naruto and the boys are out having drinks to celebrate a upcomming marrage. but many supprises happen at the small bar.


The streets where relatively quiet, most of the citizens of Konoha had already turned it in for the night,

The streets where relatively quiet, most of the citizens of Konoha had already turned it in for the night.

"For he's a jolly good fellow,"

That is, except for one late night bar…

"For he's a jolly good fellow,"

Six of Konoha most talented shinobi were there…

"For he's a jolly good felllooooooooww,"

And it would be an understatement to say that most where a little tipsy…

"Which nobody can deny!"

They had been singing to the reason of their celebration. The blonde man could not stop smiling.

"But that doesn't mean we not try!"

"Ow, shut it Kiba," Naruto said to the fanged boy who just fell over laughing.

"Calm down Naruto, he is just upset because he couldn't get Hinata for himself," Sasuke said taking another swig of his drink.

Yes, it was true; the boys of the rookie nine had gathered to celebrate Naruto's final night as a free man, for tomorrow he would finally be married to the girl of his dreams, Hinata.

"Ow, shut it!" Kiba said, finishing off another bottle. "Hey, can I get another drink here?!"

It had been a rather interesting night. It started off to include the future groom Naruto, the younger group Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru Lee and also the older group of Kakashi, Iruka, and the orchestrate of most of the night Jiraiya.

"Hey…" Neji yelled. "Aren't we missing some people?"

Shikamaru turned to him, annoyed. "Are you so drunk that you have already forgotten?" He took another chug of his drink.

"Neji-kun, Iruka has classes tomorrow so he had to go, Kakashi was told by his wife he needed to be home by 11 (AN: guess for what) and Jiraiya…well, he had a bit too much fun at our last destination." Lee was the only one not drunk (guess why).

"Well, it was a strip club. That was like a candy story to the old perv." Naruto remarked with a laugh, almost falling off his chair.

"Although… I would hate to be in his shoes when Tsunade will find out." Shikamaru added.

All the guys shuddered at that thought.

"But that's the problem." Kiba stated. "When they get married they loose all freedom."

"That's not true. Getting married is a wonderful thing." Lee said, glaring at Kiba.

"You would say that of course," Kiba taunted, pointing at Lee's hand and clothing (he wore the Yakushi clan robes); "you're one of them. Heck Nekomata only let you out of your cage if you swore you wouldn't drink." He took a long swig of his drink to make his point. "Just look at the rest of those guys: because of Kamikashi, Kakashi doesn't read Icha-Icha anymore and Jiraiya hasn't even produced one of his books since he got hitched to Tsunade. Then let's not forget Shikamaru who is on the shortest chain thanks to that sand witch."

"But Kiba." Lee started, only to get cut off by Kiba:

"Guys, a moment of reflection for are fallen comrades!" he said and all the guys save Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino, held up an empty hand and made a small fist. Then in unison they all cried:

"WHIPSIES!!"

Making a whipping motion with their hand, they all started laughing and Kiba continued: "Marriage is, as our also fallen companion would say 'troublesome'. Am I right Shino?" He gave a nudge to his team-mate.

Shino had been quiet as usual during these events and, although his hood was down, he still wore his signature glasses. When Kiba gave him a nudge he did not even flinch, but stared straight forward and took a very deep gulp of his drink. Then he called for the waitress's attention and did something nobody ever expected… He took of his glasses.

All the others were shocked as the waitress walked up to him. "Can I get you anything, sir?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes." He started looking directly into her eyes. "Ever since we got here, I could not stop thinking about you. Your hair shines like the fresh dew on the spiders silk, and you move with the grace of a hundred butterflies. When I look into your eyes my heart feels like it's been attacked by a thousand wasp stings. I would not be able to survive for long if I could not get your name."

All the guys were…well, stunned. The normal quiet and analytical Shino has somehow become a poetry-speaking Casanova.

'_Must be the alcohol,'_ they all thought in unison.

"S-sure… it's Mei 芽生, bud+ life." she muttered, turning a little red in the cheeks.

Shino leaned in. "Ah… a fitting name because like the budding flower draws in the honey bee your beauty has drawn me to you." He slurred, waving his hand in a pattern, and every second a small firefly would exit his sleeve and stay there. As he was finished a bright heart was visible.

All eyes where locked on the two. Even in their intoxicated state the shinobi could see the importance of what was happening, so they kept their tongs held.

"Mei! I need your help in the back!"

Unfortunately, her boss did not. He was calling for the girl from the back of the bar. (Luckily for him, unaware of 5 pairs of eyes giving him murderous stares.)

"Ow, sorry I'll be right there…" she said finally breaking eye-contact with Shino, But soon turned back to him. "Sorry I have to go… but here!" she said, scribbling something down on a napkin.

"MEI!!"

"IM COMING!" she shouted back then turned and gave a smile back at Shino who surprisingly returned with one of his own.

When she was gone everyone was silent. Until one brown haired drunk broke said silence. "What the HELL was that?!"

Shino just sighed and placed his glasses back on. Then he took another swig of his drink and held up the napkin, revealing a name, number, time to call, and a small heart. "Its called getting a date."

"Ya I got that… but what was with all that…that…romance junk." Kiba asked confused.

"Look, just because you believe the way to get a girl is by relying on overused pickup lines and your so called 'animal magnetism' doesn't mean we all think that." Shino stated in a calm but slightly annoyed voice.

"But Shino-san, why have we never seen this side of you before?" Lee asked.

Shino looked away, "I-I don't know." He said quickly and took another swig of his glass.

This made the Hyuga genius grin. "Why Shino-san, could it be this romantic side of you was released by your consumption of alcohol? Now that would mean that you were perhaps afraid to do something so bold beforehand." He finished, taking another swig and eying Shino, noticing the slight blush that filled his face. "So it's true, the stoic persona that is Shino has a romantic heart but is too scared to act on it without a little alcoholic push."

Everyone laughed and Shino just hung his head. Naruto, being the first to regain control of himself, patted him on the back. "Hey man, whatever works. We all have to get the girl somehow." He shot a glance over to Kiba who was rolling on the ground laughing "Heck at least you can actually get a girl's REAL number."

Kiba shot up obviously remembering, which due to the alcohol was a little difficult, the exact moment Naruto was taking about. "Shut it Naruto."

Everyone stared laughing again, all realizing exactly what Naruto meant. "It wouldn't have been so bad Kiba if you didn't spend all day bragging about her." Naruto said "Ow… and where did that number lead you to?" He gave a wicked grin to his friend.

Kiba muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Sasuke said, deciding to join in on the antics.

Kiba sighed. "Animal Control."

Everyone laughed harder than ever.

"What so good about getting in a relationship. I have good times and never have to worry about any of those foolish things like birthdays, anniversaries, and all the rest of that lovey-dovey crap." Kiba grunted.

"Kiba," Lee started "Being married is a wonderful thing." He eyes gained their usual twinkle. "You never know how happy you can just know they are there for you. I wake up and thank every god in the heavens I can look upon my Neko-chan's face every morning. He smile brightens even my darkest hours and it is for her that I now fight. I would die a thousand times if just to-"

"Ow will you just SHUT UP?!" a voice shouted.

They all turned to see Shikamaru, being really annoyed.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke wondered.

"I'm tired of Lee and everyone going on and on about the 'wonders of marriage' and all the rest of that bullshit." He sneered ordering another drink.

"Damn, what's got you so upset?" Neji was confused.

"All this damn crap Lee is spewing. Just because you get married the problems don't go away. THEY INCREASE. No we have to deal with so much shit now, Where to live, whose village, House or apartment, paying for said house, dealing with in-laws on both sided." He paused to catch his breath and take another gulp of his drink "and then she starts talking about KIDS," he spat.

Choji turned to his friend "But I thought that your plan was to have two kids, a boy and a girl."

"Ow it's great on paper but in life it scary as hell. Then all the things I said before increased tenfold. I mean what if she wants them to be ninjas in her village or if they have some problem or long lost blood limit that they have to go to her village for special training. Then there is the problem where I WOULD BE A FATHER." He finished slamming his head on the table, letting out a giant's sigh.

"Damn Shikamaru, if it that much of a problem, then why don't you just end it with her?" Kiba said like it was no big deal.

Shikamaru just grunted and slammed his drink down and turned to the dog boy. "It's the most troublesome thing in the world. IM IN LOVE WITH THE WOMAN. It pisses me off all the time. Whenever she is gone on a mission I worry, whenever she is hurt I want to kill whoever did it, whenever she is upset all I want to do is end her pain and gods forbid I am the cause of it all." He sighed and calmed down "I…I just want her to be happy and I wonder if I can do that for her."

Kiba just took another drink. "Still don't see what's so good about getting involved with some chick."

Neji just leaned in and asked: "Kiba, you do know that married men have 5 times more sex than single men get?"

Kiba's eyes turned into dinner plates. He turned to Lee who just blushed and looked away. Making Kiba remember that although they where only married 5 months now Nekomata was now about 6 months pregnant.

"Besides, his problem isn't that bad," the Hyuga genius continued. "Hell, I don't even have a chance with my girl." He finished in a sad voice.

"What are you talking about Neji?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing…" He was hoping Naruto would just drop it.

"Come on, spill it!" Naruto said giving him a little nudge.

"Well, it's just there is a girl I like but I think I may have lost my chances with her." Neji mused after taking a small sip.

"Neji-kun, I never knew you had someone in mind. Please tell us so we can help you succeed in winning her heart." Lee was surprised.

"Look, I would rather not-"

"Come on Neji, you know we are going to get the info from you sooner or later. You're to drunk to hold any secrets now." Naruto said with a laugh.

Neji just mumbled something.

"What was that Neji?" Kiba inquired; eager to get some revenge for his earlier humiliation.

"I said -mumble-"

"All right, that's it. This is becoming too troublesome, just come on and spill it Neji." Shikamaru hissed, tired of all this already.

"All Right, it's TENTEN. Okay, I am in love with Tenten." He slammed his head on the counter.

"So what's the problem?" Choji asked.

"Well, for starters… there's this…" he said pointing to his forehead with his thumb. Everyone knew he meant the cage bird seal. "I'm from the lower branch of the Hyuga clan; all I need is for one main branch member to be against me being with her and it's over. Hell, they may already have a bride arranged for me so they can keep the bloodline pure."

"Neji, two things… No. One, remember you are the pride and joy of the head of the clan, not to mention his nephew, so I'm sure he just wants you to be happy, and No. Two, remember; I'm marrying the heiress to said clan tomorrow."

"Naruto, you should remember: we all know you are the son of the fourth Hokage and a prime candidate for the title of Sixth Hokage. But Tenten's family is not originally from here and has very low status to the Hyuga." He said sounding defeated.

"Ow, come on you think _you_ have problems?" The Uchiha scoffed. "At least you have your girl." He guzzled down his drink "Due to my stupid avenger quest I all but lost the girl of my dreams." The waiter brought him another drink "Every Time I'm near her there is this awkward felling and I wined up lost for words. She even has stopped adding -Kun to the end of my name."

"Maybe she likes someone else now." Naruto said with a shrug

Sasuke suddenly jumped up and started scanning the area. "Who is it? I'll kill them where they stand. Nobody will ever take my Sakura-chan."

"Calm down Sasuke." Shino said in a serious tone "you'll get us thrown out of here."

"I don't care." he said finishing off another drink "I love her; you hear me. I LOVE SAKURA." He sang out.

"I LOVE NEKOMATA!" Lee shouted, feeling a little hyper and over-sugared from all the soda he drank during the night.

"I LOVE HINATA!" Naruto shouted causing the other to join in.

"I LOVE TENTEN!" Neji shouted raising his drink.

"I LOVE TEMARI!" Shikamaru shouted.

"All right give it a rest we get It." a new voice called out.

All the guys bolted upright. Then slowly turned to see the origin of the voice, what they saw was a group of girls standing across a few meters away from them. The girls being Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Nekomata, and the origin of the new voice, Temari.

"W-w-what are you doing here?!" Lee asked.

"We were heading home from Hinata's bachelorette party. Then we heard you talking and decided to listen in." Sakura explained.

"A-and how long have you been there?"

Temari smirked "Since we heard Shino's lament."

Almost every one of the guy's eyes widened, realizing just how much the girls had heard.

The first person to actually make a move was Nekomata. She walked up to her husband and grabbed his hand "Lee…"

"Yes, my love?" He said nervously. "So did you like what I said?"

"I really appreciated it, Lee-kun, but IT'S TIME TO GO HOME UNLESS YOU WANT TO EXPERIENCE THE WRATH OF O-TO-SAMA AGAIN! You are on watch tonight!" Grabbing the black-haired by the collar, Nekomata dragged her husband out of the bar. "Oyasumi nasai!"

"What was that about?" Choji asked, confused.

Sakura turned to him. "As he married Nekomata, Lee entered the Express Emergency Transportation Squad of the Medic Ninja department, which is under Yamato-sama's direct command. One of the duties of its members is the watch at the causality department of the hospital… and Lee has late night watch tonight."

"Bye-Bye Lee and Neko-san!" Said a very drunk Ino who nearly fell over but was luckily caught by Choji.

"How much did she drink tonight?" He asked, shocked.

"Two martinis and half a glass of wine." Sakura shrugged.

"Nope, had more, you just weren't looking…" Ino said with a wave, again almost falling over.

"Well we need to get her home." Hinata said. "Does anyone know the way?"

"I'll do it." Choji said as he picked up the wasted Ino bridal style and turned to bring her home.

"Mmmmm such comfy arms you have Choji-kin –hic-" Ino said slowly drifting off to sleep.

When the two left there was an air of silence. Everyone a little worried about what the other would say about what the girls had overheard. Till one raven-haired boy spoke up.

"Sakura," he said, facing her.

"Yes, Sasuke." She said with a little blush, matching Sasuke's drunk one.

Sasuke walked up till he was a few feet in front of her, and then dropped down on his hands and knees in a bowing position. "Please forgive me for all I have done to you and allow me the honour in accompanying you tomorrow to Naruto's wedding as your date."

Everyone was shocked the last of the great Uchiha was literally on his hands and knees asking a woman on a date.

Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders. He slowly looked up into he eyes that where now filled with tears. "Sakura-umph" he was quickly brought into a deep kiss by the pink haired girl.

"I guess that's a yes." Naruto said to his future bride.

"Indeed," she said as the two's kiss started to heat up. They all looked away, except Kiba who started making catcalls.

"T-Temari!" the deer-boy called.

"Yes?" she said in a sultry manner.

He took a deep breath. "You are the most troublesome woman in the world but for some reason I am crazy about you and cant stand to see you upset and will do anything to make you happy. Whether that's moving to Suna or having twenty kids or none at all I don't care as long as you're happy then I am." He quickly pulled her into a kiss.

A moment later when he drew back Temari put on a smile, one that reminded many of one white-hired san-nin. She quickly threw Shikamaru on her shoulder and started running.

"Temari what are you doing?!" Tenten called.

"This is the most energetic he has been for weeks and I am not going to waste it. Hinata I apologize in advance if me and cry-baby here are too tired to dance tomorrow." And with that the two were gone.

Since Sasuke and Sakura where still lip locked the awkward silence fell again, but this time it was broken by the weapons mistress. "Neji… did you mean all you said?"

Neji sighed. "Yes, Tenten. I do love you and have for a while now. But I know there would be many hardships if we got together and I don't want to put you through that."

Tenten just started to laugh as tears fell down her face. "You idiot I don't care what happens as long as I can be with you." She wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. Neji was stunned but soon placed his arms around her back and let his own tear fall.

"I don't care what happens I will always be there for you Tenten-chan. I promise that on my life." He whispered into her ear

"Lets go to my home now Neji. We can discuss this there."

The two then left. Leaving only Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and the two still making out on the ground.

"Well I better go." Shino said. "Mei should be getting of work in a while and I would like to walk her home. Good luck tomorrow you two," he said giving Naruto and Hinata a slight bow.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" Sasuke said finally releasing Sakura's lips.

"They went home teme," Naruto said. "Perhaps you and Sakura should do the same. You are the maid of honour and best man."

"That's true…" Sasuke said getting up and using Sakura as a human crutch.

"See you tomorrow!" Sakura said, still holding a blush.

As they left Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Hey, Sakura…" he said, still having an arm over her shoulder, "After out date tomorrow will you help me with my second goal in life?"

Sakura looked at him confused. "What was that again, Sasuke-kun?"

He leaned in a whispered in her ear "The revival of the Uchiha clan."

Sakura gained three shades of red.

Back at the bar only three were left, four if you counted the nin-dog.

"Well I guess we need to go now, See Ya Kiba" Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand.

"Bye Kiba-kun" she said turning away.

"See ya guys," Kiba said. But once they were gone he finally realized something. "Hey, why am I the only one without a chick?!" He shouted and as if on queue Akamaru gave his owner a big tackle and started to lick his face. Kiba realized by the stench that somehow his dog had been able to get some alcohol to drink.

When they where finally alone Hinata turned to her love. "Well Naruto I guess I should head home."

But Naruto just pulled her in close. "But our apartment is this way."

"Naruto… It's bad luck for the husband to see the bride before the wedding," she said to him.

Naruto just gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How can being with you be unlucky? Getting together with you was the best think that ever happened to me. I love you more than all the ramen in the world or any title like Hokage."

Hinata just blushed again. Despite the fact that hers was much deeper than Naruto's drunk one.

"Besides we where pretty lucky tonight, I was a little worried the plan wouldn't work."

Hinata chuckled. "Ya that's true. Had a little trouble convincing them it was time to leave when I got your message."

"Well if anything I hope the guys learned one thing tonight…" He brought his hands together to make the appropriate hand seal. Then he was enveloped in a puff of smoke and when it cleared any trace he was drunk vanished. "Is that you never go out drinking with a guy who can't get drunk."

Both the two laughed as they slowly made their way home, Ecstatic about the upcoming event.


End file.
